


Political Animals / Политические зверушки

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Chibi, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mash-up, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: «Человек есть животное политическое» © Аристотель.персонажи Yes Minister в стиле серии игр Animal CrossingYM mash-up with Animal Crossing
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 визуал G - PG-13





	Political Animals / Политические зверушки

(DA [link](https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/Political-Animals-842184797))


End file.
